Level 3
, often abbreviated as LV3, is the enhanced fighter form of the Ex-Aid Riders, which is accessed through the use of a second Rider Gashat at the same time as their normal Gashat, summoning a Support Robot known as a Gamer and combining with it. Despite not usually looking greatly different from Level 2, Level 3 forms are far superior in base stats. Level 3 can be accessed by a Level 2 Rider activating the second Gashat, closing the Gamer Driver's cover (as a second Gashat is active, Level 1 is not retaken), inserting the Gashat, and then opening the cover again. It is also shown that Level 3 can be taken directly from Level 1 or an untransformed state by inserting the second Gashat before first opening the Driver cover. Some Bugsters can also level up to achieve a Level 3 form. Users Kamen Riders - Brave= *Kamen Rider Brave **DoReMiFa Beat (Ex-Aid Episode 6-8, 10, Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid 12, 13, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Ex-Aid 28) ***Christmas DoReMiFa Beat (Ex-Aid Episode 12) **Shakariki Sports (Level UP Rider Series) **Gekitotsu Robots (Level UP Rider Series) **Jet Combat (Level UP Rider Series) KREA-Bravel3.png|Kamen Rider Brave Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 Christmas LV3 Brave.png|Kamen Rider Brave Santa Beat Gamer Level 3 Brave Sports Quest Gamer.jpg|Kamen Rider Brave Sports Quest Gamer Level 3 Robot_Quest_Gamer.jpg|Kamen Rider Brave Robot Quest Gamer Level 3 Kamen Rider Brave Combat Quest Gamer Level 3.jpg|Kamen Rider Brave Combat Quest Gamer Level 3 - Snipe= *Kamen Rider Snipe **Jet Combat (Ex-Aid Episode 8-10, Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid 13) **Shakariki Sports (Level UP Rider Series) **Gekitotsu Robots (Level UP Rider Series) **DoReMiFa Beat (Level UP Rider Series) KREA-Snipel3.png|Kamen Rider Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 Snipe Sports Shooting Gamer.jpg|Kamen Rider Snipe Sports Shooting Gamer Level 3 Robot_Shooting_Gamer.jpg|Kamen Rider Snipe Robot Shooting Gamer Level 3 Snipe Beat Shooting Gamer.jpg|Kamen Rider Snipe Beat Shooting Gamer Level 3 - Lazer= *Kamen Rider Lazer **Giri Giri Chambara (Ex-Aid Episodes 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid 12, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episodes 1-3) KREA-Lazerl3.png|Kamen Rider Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 - Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm **Shakariki Sports (Ex-Aid Episodes 4-8, 11) **Gekitotsu Robots (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **DoReMiFa Beat (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Jet Combat (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KREA-Genml3.png|Kamen Rider Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 Genmrobot.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Robot Action Gamer Level 3 Genmbeat.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Beat Action Gamer Level 3 Genmjet.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Combat Action Gamer Level 3 }} Bugsters *Salty Bugster (Ex-Aid Episodes 11, 12) KREA-Salty Bugsterl3.png|Salty Bugster Level 3 Unused Sounds Level 3 transformation phrases have been programmed into the DX Rider Gashats which grant Level 2 forms on-screen. However, they have no confirmation regarding their presence in the show. *Mighty Action X - "A Gacha! Mighty Mighty Mighty Mighty Action! Mighty Mighty Mighty Mighty Action!" *Proto Mighty Action X - "A Gacha! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh~ty Actio~n X!" *Taddle Quest - "A Gacha! Taddle Que~st!" *Bang Bang Shooting - "A Gacha! GaGan Gan GaGan! Yes! BaBang Bang BaBang! Bang Bang Shooting!" *Bakusou Bike - "A Gacha! Bi-bi-bi-b-bike de Bakusou! Lonely Way! Ride Bakusou Bike!" *Let's Go Ichi Gou! - "A Gacha! Cy-Cy-Cy-Cyclone de Gekisou! Henshin da! Iku ze, Rider Fight!" *Adventure Guy Kuuga - "A Gacha! Mighty, Dragon! Pegasus, Titan! Rising, Amazing! Ultimate! Kuuga!" *Agito of the Sun - "A Gacha! Agito Gills G3! Mezameru Tamashii!" *Mirror Labyrinth Ryuki - "A Gacha! Advent! Vent! Vent! Final Vent!" *Moshi Moshi Faiz - "A Gacha! Keitai Hitotsude 555! (Complete) Moshi moshi Faiz!" *King of Poker Blade - "A Gacha! Blade Garren Ni Chalice Ni Leangle! Trump Shoubu!" *Taiko Master Hibiki - "A Gacha! Dodon don dodon! Dodon don dodon! Kitaetemasu kara Hibiki!" *Insect Wars Kabuto - "A Gacha! Te-ten-ten, ten no michi! Ca-Ca-Ca-Cast Off! Clock Up! Beetle!" *Time Express Den-O - "A Gacha! Shuppatsu Shinkou! Momo, Ura, Kin, Ryuu! Deneb ni Sieg ni tsuide ni Teddy!" *DokiDoki Makai Castle Kiva - "A Gacha! Dokidoki! Kamitsuki! Kivat Bat! Gabutto henshin! Vampire!" *Barcode Warrior Decade - "A Gacha! Toorisugaru sekai meguru onore Decade!" *Space Galaxy Fourze - "A Gacha! Buttobase! Yuujou! Seishun Galaxy! 3-2-1 Fourze!" *Magic The Wizard - "A Gacha! Do-Do-Drago! Ra-Ra-Ra-Rise! Flame! Water! Hurricane! Land! All Dragon! *Toukenden Gaim - "A Gacha! Orange Ichigo ni Pineapple! Banana! Budou! Melon! Soiya! Gaim! *Full Throttle Drive - "A Gacha! Bu-Bun-Bun! Bun-Bu-Bun! Nou Saibou ga Top Gear! *Kaigan Ghost - "A Gacha! Go! Go-Go! Go-Go! Kaigan, Let's Go! Go! Go-Go! Go-Go! Kaigan, Kakugo!" Notes *Whenever a Rider transforms into Level 3, they all have their own unique phrase, usually "leveled up" versions of their Level 2 phrases: **Ex-Aid (Emu Hojo): **Brave (Hiiro Kagami): **Snipe (Taiga Hanaya): **Lazer (Kiriya Kujo): **Genm (Kuroto Dan): *Level 3 is slightly similar to the Jimber Arms from Kamen Rider Gaim where the user uses two of their Rider Collectibles to transform. *In keeping with the retro video game motif, Level 3 uses two game cartridges in tandem to unlock "new content". An example of this in real life would be Sega's Lock On technology, which was famously used for the video game . **The fact that it summons Support Robots to power the Riders up further could be a reference to , a peripheral toy robot that could operate with certain games that helped the player. Appearances **Episode 5: Everyone Gathers for a Clashing Crash! **Episode 6: A Hollow Beating in the Heart! **Episode 7: The Reason for Some Lies! **Episode 8: Men, Fly High! **Episode 9: Beat Up the Dragon! **Episode 10: Uneven Doctors! ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider **Episode 11: Who's the Black Kamen Rider? **Episode 12: Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! **Episode 13: Defined Destiny **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 19: A Sudden Fantasy!? ** **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' ***''Maze 1: Emu, is dead?'' ***''Maze 2: Escape'' ***''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer'' **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' }} Category:Rider Forms